Please Don't Change Anything, I Luv You
by YuanMi Chou
Summary: Ia menyesali atas semua yang Tuhan berikan untuknya, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang Tuhan tidak berikan untuknya. Ia juga benar – benar tak bisa menahan hasratnya ingin menjadi sosok wanita seutuhnya. "Kenapa Mr. Choi keluar dari parkiran apartment?" Cast: Siwon, Zhou Mi, Other SJM Member / Pair: WonMi / Chapter 2 UPDATE! / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Title : Please Don't Change Anything, I Luv You

* * *

Cast : Siwon, Zhou Mi + (Other SJM members)

Rate : T

Genre : Decide by yourself ^^

Happy Reading

* * *

Author Pov

Zhou Mi menggerutu kesal, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ia ingat betul saat dulu ia masih kecil dan menanyakan kepada ibunya kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai seorang laki - laki? Dan ketika ditanya demikian sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kelak ia bisa melindungi orang – orang yang ia sayangi. Zhou Mi yang masih kecil pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya polos tanpa mengerti apa yang sang ibu maksudkan itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai sadar bahwa semua itu salah, jiwanya berkata lain dan yang ia inginkan adalah menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya, sama seperti sosok ibunya yang teramat cantik menurutnya. Tak salah jika Zhou Mi berfikir demikian, Zhou Mi terlahir dengan wajah bak seorang bidadari cantik dengan kedua matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit, hidungnya yang mancung dan juga jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang begitu menawan ketika ia menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. Zhou Mi benar – benar tak bisa menahan hasratnya ingin menjadi sosok wanita seutuhnya.

Zhou Mi diketahui sebagai seorang murid kelas dua SMU, saat ini adalah jam olahraga, biasanya Zhou Mi enggan menggerakkan badannya dan lebih memilih untuk berada disudut lapangan sepak bola seorang diri, ia biasanya memandangi teman – teman laki – lakinya yang sedang asyik menggiring bola dan menjebloskan ke dalam gawang lawan. Ia tak ada niatan untuk bergabung bermain bola dengan yang lainnya. Namun ada pemandangan berbeda dalam dua minggu terakhir ini, ia begitu bersemangat mengikuti setiap kegiatan olahraga di kelasnya, pihak sekolah memiliki guru olahraga yang baru dan ia nampaknya lebih senang dengan guru yang ia ketahui bernama Choi Siwon itu.

Dulu ia marah ketika kedua orang tuanya memasukkannya ke dalam sekolah khusus pria, karena memang orang tuanya sudah menyadari sifat aneh anaknya, namun nampaknya kali ini Zhou Mi harus berterima kasih kepada keduanya, karena bersekolah hampir dua tahun baru kali ini ia merasa begitu bahagia di sekolah yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai tempat yang ia gambarkan tak jauh dari kata neraka. Mungkinkan secercah kebahagiaan itu ada pada diri Choi Siwon?

Zhou Mi tengah duduk santai di sudut lapangan seraya mengusap peluhnya yang mengalir di keningnya, sesosok _namja_ lain berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan kini duduk disampingnya.

"Mau minum Mi?" Sosok _namja_ itu memberikan sebotol air mineral yang ia bawa.

Zhou Mi menatap kearah _namja_ itu dengan tatapan sinis, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau mau menggangguku lagi Lee Donghae?" Bentak _namja_ berparas cantik itu seraya menampik botol yang ada di tangan _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas beratnya dan mengambil kembali botol air mineral itu lalu ia letakkan di samping tempat ia duduk.

"Mimi_-ya_ bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Donghae mencoba menatap kedua iris sabit milik Zhou Mi.

"_Aniya_…" Jawab Zhou Mi ketus.

"Zhou Mi_-ya_…"

"Pergilah Lee Donghae, jangan menggangguku! Jika memang kau tak mau pergi biar aku saja yang pergi." Bentak Zhou Mi seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Donghae menghentikan langkah kaki Zhou Mi dengan menggenggam tangan _namja_ berparas cantik itu, "Baiklah – baiklah, biar aku saja yang pergi, kau tetaplah disini."

Zhou Mi menyentakkan tangannya, "Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi!"

Zhou Mi kini berjalan menuju kearah kelasnya, dan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang ketika ia berpapasan dengan sosok sumber kebahagiaannya di sekolah ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon sang guru olahraga yang kini menjadi guru favoritnya, Zhou Mi memberikan senyum termanisnya sebelum ia menyapa sang guru primadona itu, "Selamat siang _sir_!" Zhou Mi memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat siang… Ah nampaknya aku begitu familiar denganmu? Apakah kau murid kelas XI-4 itu?" Balas Siwon dengan senyum tak kalah ramah dan juga ingatannya yang begitu luar biasa untuk mengenali salah satu muridnya.

"Be-benar sekali _sir_."jawab Zhou Mi dengan suara terbata – bata.

"Apakah kau mau ikut denganku? Aku masih begitu asing dengan area sekolah ini, barang kali kau mau mengantarku kekantin dan kita bisa minum jus bersama." Ucap Siwon yang benar – benar tak pernah terlintas di fikiran Zhou Mi selama ini.

"Terserah _Mr_. Choi saja." Ucap Zhou Mi dengan reflek menundukkan wajahnya karena ia merasakan tiba – tiba kedua pipinya memanas.

"_Good_… Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Keduanya kini berjalan menuju kearah kantin.

"Zhou Mi bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku tentang kehidupanmu selama bersekolah disini?" Ucap Siwon setelah menyeruput secangkir kopi _espresso_ favoritnya.

Sedangkan Zhou Mi hanya mengaduk – ngaduk segelas orange juice yang ia pesan, "_Nothing special_ _sir_…"

"Benarkah? Padahal selama ini aku mengamatimu nampaknya kau adalah pribadi yang periang?" Siwon menatap lekat kearah Zhou Mi.

"Benarkah itu _sir_?" Zhou Mi tak menyangka jika guru favoritnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada guru yang kini ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ya benar Zhou, menurutku kau itu unik." Ucap Siwon mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Donghae _Hyung_, kau lihat mereka? Aku rasa memang benar jika Zhou Mi menyukai guru baru itu."

"Ryeowook_-ah_ sebaiknya jaga ucapanmu, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, bagaimanapun Zhou Mi harus menjadi milikku." Ucap Donghae seraya meninju tembok yang ada disampingnya.

"Uh _Hyung_, kau hanya akan menelan kekecewaan jika kau menyukai orang yang sama sekali tak menyukaimu." Jelas Ryeowook yang mendapat tatapan sinis dari Donghae.

"Tau apa kau tentang cinta uh? Kau masih kecil Wook_-ah_, sebaiknya kau main kelereng saja sekarang." Ucap Donghae ketus seraya berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih mengamati dengan apa yang dilakukan Zhou Mi dan Siwon saat ini.

"Setidaknya aku tahu apa itu cinta dan bagaimana caranya aku mencintaimu _Hyung_." Ucap Ryeowook dengan menghela nafas beratnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jam pelajaran sekolah telah berakhir dan itu artinya Zhou Mi juga bergegas pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia menyusuri trotoar untuk mencapai ke sebuah halte bus, jika ia belum dijemput oleh ibunya, itulah setiap saat yang akan ia lakukan, naik bus agar ia sampai di rumahnya mengingat ia masih di bawah umur, kedua orang tuanya belum mengizinkannya untuk membawa kendaraan sendiri.

Tin~ Tin~ suara klakson menghentikan langkah kaki Zhou Mi dan _namja_ cantik itu menoleh kearah mobil.

"_Hi_ Mi, mau kuantar pulang?" Sesosok _namja_ dengan rambut ikalnya keluar dari mobil _sport_ berwarna merah miliknya.

"Terima kasih Cho Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku masih ada urusan di tempat lain." Jawab Zhou Mi ketus.

"Urusan?" _Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Mungkin aku bisa mengantar ke tempat tujuanmu itu Mi?" Imbuhnya.

"Ah tidak tidak, terima kasih, lebih baik kau cepat pulang sana." Zhou Mi mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan kini ia berjalan semakin menjauh dan tak menghiraukan _namja_ yang telah berbaik hati menawarkan bantuannya.

"Akan kupastikan suatu saat nanti kau tak akan mengacuhkanku Mi." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan kini berjalan kearah mobilnya.

Zhou Mi kini sudah duduk manis di halte bus, hampir setengah jam ia menunggu bus yang biasa ia tumpangi, namun entah kenapa kali ini bus yang ia harapkan kedatangannya tak kunjung datang, ia kembali menatap kearah arlojinya hanya sekedar mencari tahu pukul berapa sekarang, dan ia hanya menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Ah seharusnya aku menelpon Eomma…"Zhou Mi mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas ransel yang sedari tadi ia gendong.

"Tck _lowbatt_… Aish bagaimana ini caranya untuk pulang, Andaikan tadi aku mau pulang dengan Kyuhyun pasti sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah dan bermain dengan niqiu _puppy_ bodoh itu." Decak Zhou Mi penuh penyesalan dan ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lesu.

Tin… tin… ada sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan rendah yang akhirnya berhenti tepat dihadapan Zhou Mi.

Sang pemilik mobil membuka kaca mobil miliknya dan merundukkan kepalanya,"Zhou… ayo kuantar pulang!"Ucapnya sontak menyadarkan Zhou Mi dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"_Mr_. Choi!" Seru Zhou Mi diiringi senyumnya yang begitu manis.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku." Kini Siwon keluar dari _harmer_ kesayangannya dan mendekat kearah siswanya itu.

Zhou Mi beranjak dari tempat duduknya,"Apakah saya tak merepotkan Anda _sir_?" Zhou Mi menggendong tasnya kembali dan tak lupa ia merapikan penaampilannya yang sedikit acak – acakan.

"Tidak apa – apa Zhou, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumahmu. Ayo!"

"Ba-baiklah _sir_." Ucap Zhou Mi dengan suara yang terdengar begitu gugup.

Sudah hampir 30 menit Zhou Mi berada di mobil milik Siwon, hanya keheningan suasana yang mendominasi diantara keduanya, Siwon fokus menyetir sedangkan Zhou Mi? ia hanya menatap kearah jalan yang kebanyakan adalah mobil yang juga tengah berlalu lalang.

"Zhou sebelum pulang, kita makan dulu ya, aku lapar." Ucap Siwon memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Maaf _sir_, aku tak lapar, kalau _sir_ ingin makan, makan saja aku akan menunggu disini." Zhou Mi menolak ajakan Siwon, sehingga kini sang guru olahraga itu nampak begitu kecewa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan makan." Ucap Siwon ketus.

"_Mr_. Choi… jangan seperti itu… nanti _Mr_. Choi bisa sakit." Ucap Zhou Mi dengan nada khawatir.

"Tck, kau seperti calon istriku saja Zhou…" Ucap Siwon seraya tertawa.

"Ah… sa-saya tak bermaksud demikin _Sir_, maaf atas kelancangan saya." Ucap Zhou Mi kini menunduk malu.

"OK, akan aku maafkan, asalkan kau mau menemaniku makan siang." Ucap Siwon dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Ba-baiklah _sir_."Zhou Mi memberanikan diri untuk menatap kearah lawan bicaranya itu.

"Oh ya Zhou, kau suka makanan _Italy_?" Siwon kembali tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya disaat kedua iris obsidiannya bertemu dengan kedua iris sabit yang menurutnya begitu cantik.

"_N-Ne_ saya suka _Sir_…" Jawab Zhou Mi singkat dan kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan dari sang pemilik iris obsidian itu.

"Baiklah kita pergi kesana." Seru Siwon disertai dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu senang.

Keduanya kini telah berada di _restaurant Italy_ dan memilih tempat yang paling nyaman menurut mereka, kemudian Siwon memanggil pelayan yang datang dengan membawa daftar menu restaurant itu.

Siwon membolak – balik menu makanan yang ada disana, "Kau mau makan apa Zhou?" Ucap Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan daftar menu makanannya.

"Sa-saya… terserah _Mr_. Choi saja." Kini Zhou Mi malah menutup daftar menu makanan itu dan kemudian ia serahkan kepada pelayan.

"Baiklah, pelayan… tolong sajikan semua menu terbaik yang ada di restaurant ini dalam dua porsi!" Ucap Siwon kearah pelayan seraya tersenyum.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Zhou, lihat tubuhmu kurus sekali." Siwon terkekeh geli saat ia melihat Zhou Mi yang malah terlihat tak nyaman berada disana.

"Ma-maksud _Mr_. Choi?"

"Ahahaha _Aniya_ Zhou, aku hanya bercanda, sudahlah nikmati makanannya, dan kita akan segera pulang." Siwon meminta Zhou Mi untuk makan semua hidangan yang telah tersaji cantik di meja.

Akhirnya Siwon dan Zhou Mi tiba di sebuah _apartment_ yang bisa dikatakan cukup mewah, Zhou Mi melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang guru yang hari ini begitu baik terhadapnya.

"_Sir_, terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih saya, _Mr_. Choi bisa mampir ke _apartment_ hanya untuk sekedar minum teh."

"Lain kali saja Zhou, aku harus pulang sekarang, besok aku akan menjemputmu saat berangkat sekolah."Tawar Siwon seenaknya tanpa memikirkan jawaban apa yang nanti akan keluar dari bibir merah plumb Zhou Mi.

"Ta-tapi _Sir_…" Ya benar saja Zhou Mi enggan menerima permintaan dari Siwon.

"Aku tak mau tahu, yang jelas besok jangan biarkan aku menunggumu sia – sia disini, mengerti Zhou? Ah sudah sekarang masuklah dan beristirahat ya." Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan Zhou Mi untuk turun.

"Ba-baiklah _Sir_…" Ucap Zhou Mi dengan nada pasrah, ia merasa bahwa guru yang baru ia kenal ini begitu hobi untuk memaksa.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Zhou, sampai berjumpa lagi besok."

"Baiklah _Sir_… sampai berjumpa kembali besok, ah hati – hati di jalan."

Mobil milik Siwon sudah semakin menjauh dari pandangan mata Zhou Mi, secara tak sadar tangan kanannya ia lambaikan kearah mobil itu.

"Aishhh _paboya_ Zhou Mi, _paboya_…" Zhou Mi memukul – mukul kepalanya sendiri, dan kini ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan pikiran yang masih sangat kacau.

"Apakah benar aku menyukai _Mr_. Choi? Ah pasti itu tidak mungkin dan itu semua salah, dia _namja_, dan juga aku ini _namja_, ya aku ini _namja_." Untuk kesekian kalinya Zhou Mi memukul kepalanya.

"Tapi apa iya _Mr_. Choi juga menyukaiku? Atau jangan – jangan aku hanya terlalu merasa begitu percaya diri atas semua kejadian hari ini?"Wajah Zhou Mi nampak murung kembali dan kini ia menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Ah kau sudah pulang Mi, coba lihat siapa yang datang!" Sapa ibu Zhou Mi begitu senang seraya mengajak sesosok gadis yang begitu cantik jelita. Namun malah reaksi beda yang ditunjukkan oleh Zhou Mi, ia nampak tak suka dengan kehadiran sang tamu special ibunya.

"Song Qian…"

TBC

.

.

.

.

Halo Yorobun long time no see ^^

Sudah sekian lama tak menulis FF bahasa nampaknya begitu kaku ya kkkk

Sebenarnya ini direncanakan ada banyak chapter, dan tak tahu juga kapan ini akan segera di update chap 2 nya hehehe semoga ada kesempatan nulis lagi ^^

Thanks a lot bagi yang sudah RnR

See you next time! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Please Don't Change Anything, I Luv You

Cast : Siwon, Zhou Mi + (Other SJM members)

Rate : T

Genre : Decide by yourself ^^

Happy Reading

* * *

_Author Pov_

Zhou Mi menggulingkan badannya di kasur kesayangannya, kini tatapannya nampak iba saat ia melihat _puppy_ kesayangannya benar – benar tak terurus.

Ia berfikir _puppy_-nya semakin hari semakin dekil dan murung, sesekali _puppy_ itu merangkak naik keatas kasur dan ikut tidur bersama sang majikannya.

"Ah Niqiu kau bau sekali." Gerutu Zhou Mi seraya memukul perlahan _puppy_ gendutnya.

"…" _Puppy_ yang bernama niqiu itu hanya menggoyangkan ekor mungilnya dan juga menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mau bermain denganku?" Zhou Mi bangkit dari posisinya berbaring.

Zhou Mi mengelus sayang _puppy_ kesayangan kembali, "Ah nampaknya kau harus mandi dulu, ayo Niqiu kita mandi! Go Go Go!" Seru Zhou Mi dengan sangat senang.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Mimi… apa kau masih ada di dalam _Eomma_ masuk ya?"Ibu Zhou Mi membuka pintu secara perlahan, namun ia tak mendapati putranya ada disana. "Ah kemana anak itu… Mimi…" Panggilnya sekali lagi dan kini ia berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi.

"Mi, kau ada di dalam? _Eomma_ ingin bicara sebentar denganmu _aegya_!"

CKLEK… Suara pintu terbuka dan Zhou Mi keluar dari kamar mandi bersama dengan Niqiu yang kini nampak jauh lebih baik dalam gendongan Zhou Mi dengan balutan _bathrobe_ yang Zhou Mi belikan khusus untuk _puppy_ kesayangannya. "Iya _Eomma_ ada apa?"

"Ini masalah Song Qian Mi!"

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya diiringi reaksi ketidaksukaannya terhadap gadis yang berumur satu tahun dibawahnya itu. Ia tak menanggapi ucapan sang ibu dan ia malah mengacak – acak almari pakain Niqiu untuk mencari pakain yang cocok untuk teman tidurnya.

"Mimi… kenapa kau selalu menghindar ketika Song Qian ingin bersamamu heuh? _Eomma_ mohon jaga sikapmu _aegya_, meskipun kau tak menyukainya namun setidaknya jika ia datang kemari kau bisa kan untuk tak mengacuhkannya?"Ibu Zhou Mi kini duduk di tempat tidur anaknya dan menatap sang anak begitu kesal.

"_Eomma_… aku mohon jangan mengajariku untuk menjadi orang munafik, aku tak bisa _Eomma_ jika harus berpura – pura baik di hadapannya, itu sama saja aku membohongi diriku sendiri bukan?" Zhou Mi melepaskan Niqiu dari gendongannya dan ia duduk disamping ibunya.

"Mi… tapi apa alasannya kau membencinya? Bukankah dia perempuan yang baik?" Sang Ibu menatap lekat kedua iris sabit Zhou Mi.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan ia jahat _Eomma_." Zhou Mi tersenyum manis kearah ibunya lalu ia peluk erat.

Siwon telah sampai di rumahnya, kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh gonggongan seekor _puppy_ yang begitu imut, Siwon tersenyum dan langsung memeluk _puppy_ kesayangannya.

"_Hi _Bugsy, wah wah kau semakin berat saja eoh…" Siwon menciumi _puppy_-nya dan ia ajak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Bugsy… kau kesepian bukan di rumah sendirian? Aku juga manis, bagaimana kalau seandainya kita pindah rumah heum? Kau pasti akan sangat senang." Siwon mengacak bulu tipis Bugsy lalu dipeluknya begitu erat.

"Ah Zhou Mi… Zhou Mi… kenapa kau membuatku gila bocah?" Siwon memejamkan kedua iris _obsidian_nya dan saat ini yang ia bayangkan adalah saat – saat ketika ia bersama Zhou Mi yang terasa begitu aneh namun menyenangkan untuknya dan mungkin saja bagi Zhou Mi juga.

_Flash Back_

Siwon tersenyum setiap kali ia menatap wajah Zhou Mi, ia bisa merasakan bahwa wajah muridnya adalah refleksi dari wajahnya sendiri.

"_Mr._ Choi baik baik saja?" Zhou Mi menghentikan kegiatannya meminum orange juice favoritnya dan ia malah menatap balik kearah Siwon yang tengah sibuk menatapnya.

"a-ah tentu saja aku baik – baik saja Zhou, oh ya umurmu berapa Zhou?" Siwon hanya berbasa – basi untuk membuat suasana tidak semakin kaku.

"U-umur saya 18 tahun _Sir_."

"Kau punya saudara?" Siwon kembali menyeruput kopi espresso miliknya.

"Tidak, saya hanya anak tunggal, uh memang ada apa _Mr._ Choi menanyakan demikian?" Zhou Mi mulai memiliki firasat aneh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon.

"Tidak apa – apa Zhou, apakah salah jika seorang guru mengetahui identitas muridnya?" Siwon kini merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. "Oh ya Zhou tulis nomor ponselmu disini." Imbuhnya seraya menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Zhou Mi.

"Ini untuk apa _Sir_?" Zhou Mi menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Um aku hanya meminta bantuanmu jika suatu saat nanti aku tak masuk, aku akan mengirimkan pesan kepadamu untuk kau sampaikan kepada teman – temanmu." Jelas Siwon agar Zhou Mi mempercayai ucapannya.

"Oh begitu, ba-baiklah." Zhou Mi menekan beberapa digit angka pada _screen_ ponsel milik Siwon.

Zhou Mi mengembalikan ponsel milik Siwon, "Saya sudah menulisnya _Sir_."

"Oh ya Zhou, aku ingin mengadakan ekstra kurikuler basket, apakah kau mau ikut?" Siwon kembali fokus menatap kearah Zhou Mi.

"Ba-basket? Maaf _Sir_, saya tak mahir bermain basket." Zhou Mi menunduk malu.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Ucap Siwon senang.

"Bagus?" Zhou Mi memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Siwon.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya,"Ya bagus, itu artinya aku ada gunanya juga sebagai guru olahragamu, aku akan mengajarkan semuanya kepadamu Zhou." Ucap Siwon penuh rasa bangga.

"Ba-baiklah _Sir_, tapi aku harus fikirkan terlebih dahulu."

Siwon merasa tak puas akan jawaban Zhou Mi,"Apa lagi yang kau fikirkan Zhou? Apakah kau di rumah sibuk saat jam sore?" Siwon kali ini terkesan sedikit memaksa.

"_A-Aniya_ _Sir_, hanya saja…" Zhou Mi kembali ragu.

"Hanya apa? Oh ya aku ingat sekarang, kau saat sekolah diantar jemput bukan, jangan khawatir nanti biar aku yang akan mengantarmu sampai rumah jika kita pulang larut malam."Siwon mencoba kembali meyakinkan muridnya yang nampak ragu.

"Apakah aku tak merepotkan nantinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak Zhou… Ah sudahlah, cepat habiskan minumanmu, nampaknya jam istirahat telah usai, aku pergi dulu ya." Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju meja kasir.

_Flashback End~_

Siwon hanya tersenyum disaat ia mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Zhou Mi di sekolah hari ini, beberapa saat kemudian ia memejamkan kedua iris _obsidian_nya dan ia terlelap di bawah alam sadarnya dengan Bugsy yang masih setia dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Sinar sang surya telah menampakkan kekuasaannya di ufuk timur, suara kicauan burung – burung yang saling bersautan juga ikut menjadi sebuah alunan merdu di pagi hari. Namun semua godaan – godaan itu tak sanggup untuk menggoda sesosok _namja_ jangkung nan cantik yang masih setia menggulung tubuhnya diantara selimut tebal yang melindunginya dari udara malam yang begitu dingin.

"Mimi bangun!" Seru Ibunya seraya menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh anaknya.

"_Aniya_… ini masih terlalu pagi _Eomma_." Zhou Mi kini memeluk guling berkepala koala kesayangannya dengan erat.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh Mimi!" Seru _Eomma_nya tepat di telinga Zhou Mi, Inilah kegiatan pagi yang rutin _Eomma_nya akan lakukan karena memang Zhou Mi paling malas kalau disuruh bangun pagi.

Zhou Mi kini tersadar penuh dari alam mimpinya dan membelalakkan iris sabitnya sempurna. "_E_-_Eomma_ jangan bercanda." Zhou Mi langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"_Eomma_ tak pernah bercanda Mi, oh ya hari ini kau naik bis saja ya, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ akan pergi ke Jeju sekarang. Sarapan juga sudah _Eomma_ siapkan, untuk makan malamnya kau panaskan saja yang ada di kulkas, kau mengerti Mi?" Seru ibunya lalu meninggalkan anaknya sendirian.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Zhou Mi mungkin karena ia tak mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh _Eomma_nya.

.

.

.

.

,

Zhou Mi sudah berada di luar _apartment_nya mengingat ini sudah hampir jam 8 ia memutuskan untuk memakai taksi saja saat bersekolah.

"Taksi…" Seru Zhou Mi, namun tak ada satupun taksi yang mau berhenti, Zhou Mi menghela nafas beratnya, ia menjadi takut jika terlambat masuk ke sekolahnya. Biar bagaimanapun Zhou Mi adalah seorang murid yang tak mau di cap sebagai anak pemalas seperti kebanyakan anak sekolah yang pada umumnya jika terlambat malah akan membolos pada hari itu juga.

Sebuah_ harmer_ hitam berhenti tepat di hadapan Zhou Mi, kaca mobil terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu menawan yang bisa membuat Zhou Mi terngiang – ngiang sepanjang hidupnya.

"Mr Choi!" Seru Zhou Mi, sedetik kemudian ia baru ingat jika memang gurunya kemarin menjanjikan akan berangkat bersamanya pagi ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat Zhou, ayo masuklah." Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya, dan mempersilahkan Zhou Mi masuk.

"_Mr._ Choi se-sepertinya ada yang aneh." Zhou Mi memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Siwon.

"Ada apa Zhou?" Siwon tersenyum manis saat ia menatap kearah Zhou Mi yang nampak bingung.

"Ta-tadi kenapa _Mr._Choi keluar dari parkiran _apartment_?"

"Oh sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan hal itu Zhou hahaha" Entah apa yang kini membuat tawa Siwon meledak.

"Apakah ada yang lucu?" Zhou Mi menatap polos sosok _namja_ yang ada disampingnya.

Disaat Siwon sadar tertawanya tak ada gunanya ia langsung menghentikan tawa konyolnya itu, "Aku juga tinggal disini Zhou." Ucap Siwon yang kini malah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Be-benarkah?" Zhou Mi begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Siwon.

"Ya begitulah." Ucap Siwon sedikit berbohong, padahal ia memang sudah seminggu yang lalu merencanakan untuk pindah ke _apartment_ dimana disana juga merupakan tempat Zhou Mi tinggal, dan baru pagi – pagi ini ia memboyong semua barang – barangnya beserta Bugsy untuk tinggal di tempat barunya.

"Oh begitu ya." Ucap Zhou Mi yang dengan begitu mudahnya percaya akan kebohongan dari mulut manis Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zhou kita suah sampai, er masih ada sekitar 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, masuklah." Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Zhou Mi turun.

Ini bukanlah yang Zhou Mi harapkan, ia turun tepat di halaman sekolah, sontak ini menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang begitu menarik bagi siswa lain yang juga baru saja memasuki halaman sekolah. Ada tatapan aneh yang para siswa itu tujukan kepada Zhou Mi, dan pastilah semua itu membuat Zhou Mi merasa tak nyaman, dan membuat kaki panjangnya berlari secepat mungkin kearah kelasnya.

"Aish _Mr. _Choi! Apa sebenarnya maumu heuh?" Umpat Zhou Mi dalam hatinya dan ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Gravitasi adalah gaya tarik menarik yang terjadi antara semua partikel yang mempunyai massa di alam semesta. Zhou Mi coba jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan gravitasi matahari?" Seru seorang guru fisika yang kini melempar sebuah spidol tepat mengenai kepala Zhou Mi yang rupanya tengah tertidur pulas.

"Ah… ah… _Mr._Choi sa-sakit…" Zhou Mi dengan terkejut membuka kedua iris sabitnya dan memandang sekitar, tiba – tiba auranya menjadi semakin mencekam saat ia sadar semua pasang mata tertuju kearahnya, apalagi sosok guru fisika-nya yang lumayan galak datang menghampiri mejanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Heuh awas ya sekali lagi kau tertidur saat jam pelajaranku, akan ku lempar kau ke kolam ikan mengerti? Oh ya satu lagi, namaku bukan _Mr. _Choi, tapi _Mr. _Kim apakah kau paham Zhou?" Guru fisika yang mendengus kesal itu mengambil spidol yang berada di meja Zhou Mi.

"_N-Ne_ saya mengerti _Mr._ Kim." Zhou Mi menundukkan wajahnya karena malu atas semua kejadian sial yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Bagus, sekarang pergilah ke toilet dan basuh mukamu Zhou!" Perintah _Mr. _Kim yang dijalani Zhou Mi dengan patuh.

Zhou Mi berjalan menuju arah toilet, sekilas ia melihat sosok yang membuatnya sial hari ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon yang kini sibuk dengan jadwal mengajarnya sendiri. Zhou Mi begitu kesal dengan Siwon, jika ia tak ingat Siwon itu adalah gurunya maka ia sudah bersiap – siap akan meninju wajah sang _trouble maker_ itu.

"Ishhh _Mr._ Choi kau begitu menyebalkan." Umpat Zhou Mi kembali dalam hati dan ia membanting pintu kamar mandi setelah ia masuk kedalamnya.

Zhou Mi membasuh mukanya, kemudian ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap pantulan wajahnya yang ada di cermin, "Tak kusangka kedekatan kami malah menjadi sebuah petaka." Zhou Mi meremas – remas tisu yang ada di genggamannya, kini ia membalikkan badannya dan hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Namun gerak langkah kakinya terhenti ketika lampu kamar mandi tiba – tiba mati. Zhou Mi berlari menuju kearah pintu karena sesungguhnya ia takut akan kegelapan. Ia berusaha membuka pintunya beberapa kali namun nampaknya terkunci dari luar. "_Hey _siapa diluar? To-tolong aku… aku terjebak disini… to-tolong…" Zhou Mi semakin takut, pegangan pada knop pintu semakin melemah dan tubuhnya merosot. Tetesan demi tetesan keringatnya mengalir deras pada masing – masing pelipisnya. Zhou Mi hanya bisa memejamkan kedua irisnya, dan ia berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk lalu ia akan segera bangun.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah berada di mobilnya dan menunggu Zhou Mi keluar dari kelasnya, orang yang dinanti tak kunjung keluar maka Siwon berinisiatif untuk datang ke kelas Zhou Mi. Ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam kelas XI-4 dan tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"_Mr._ Choi mencari siapa?" Tanya salah seorang murid yang tadinya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman – temannya yang lain.

"Er… kau melihat Zhou Mi?" Siwon langsung menanyakan siapa yang sesungguhnya ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Maaf _Sir_, tadi saat jam pelajaran fisika Zhou Mi pergi ke toilet dan sampai sekarang ia tak kembali, dan tasnya juga masih ada disini _Sir_." Sang murid berbaik hati menyerahkan tas milik Zhou Mi kepada Siwon yang nampaknya begitu khawatir saat ini, hal itu tergambar jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Ba-Baiklah terima kasih ya." Siwon langsung bergegas menuju arah toilet. Ia membuka satu per satu pintu toilet seraya menyebutkan nama Zhou Mi. Namun nihil, tak ada tanggapan dari sosok yang ia cari, "Kau ada dimana Mi?" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia kini duduk bersandar di salah satu pintu kamar mandi dan entah karena apa ia meneteskan air matanya, apakah ia juga sedang mengkhawatirkan Zhou Mi?

Siwon teringat bahwa kemarin ia meminta nomor ponsel Zhou Mi, dan sekarang ia mencoba menghubunginya, sedikit menunggu agar sambungan telepon terhubung, dan akhirnya benar saja, samar – samar Siwon mendengar deringan sebuah ponsel, ia kembali mendengarkan dengan baik dimana sumber suara itu, kemudian ia menoleh tepat ke pintu yang terlatak di belakang punggunggnya, Siwon beranjak dan mencoba membuka pintunya, "Zhou apa kau baik – baik saja di dalam? Zhou jawab aku!" Siwon sadar bahwa pintu itu terkunci, ia terburu – buru pergi menemui penjaga sekolah untuk meminta kunci cadangan, karena ia takut jika nanti ia mendobrak pintu itu Zhou Mi berada di sekitar pintu.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka dan kemudian ia mencari saklar lampu agar toilet itu tak segelap sebelumnya. Iris _obsidian_ Siwon membulat sempurna saat ia menemukan Zhou Mi jatuh pingsan.

"ZHOU…."

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Halo yorobun…

Chapter 2 sudah berusaha author update, maaf jika cerita tak sesuai harapan kkkk dan seperti biasa author tak dapat berjanji banyak untuk segera update chapter 3 yang jelas author akan tetap meluangkan waktu untuk menulis kok kkkk

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas RnR dari kalian ^^~

See you next time XD


End file.
